The invention relates to a karabiner, notably for climbing and potholing, comprising:
a C-shaped body, and a movable finger pivotally mounted on a spindle supported by one of the ends of the body, PA1 a male part at the other end of the body, having a transverse cross-section in the shape of a reverse T, composed of a central tab associated with a terminal protuberance in the form of a cap, PA1 a female part arranged in the finger opposite the spindle, and having a first front orifice for access to an internal recess to accommodate the protuberance, and a central notch extending the first orifice towards the apex of the finger to accommodate the tab, PA1 and an internal stop of the female part coming into engagement with the conjugate edge of the male part in the closed position of the finger.
A karabiner of this kind is described in the document EP-A-289,490, and has a good mechanical breaking strength able to withstand high tensile forces. The female part does not have any outlet so as to form an end of travel stop. In the event of the karabiner being used in a snowy or muddy environment, the problem of ice or dirt building up in the recess of the female part however arises. Progressive clogging of the recess is liable to affect the mechanical strength of the karabiner, depending on how far the locking zone between the male and female parts is degraded.